Motor Kings
Motor Kings is a motorcycle-racing game for release on the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. It will feature two guest characters. Main summary As a racing game, it will feature the usual staples of other racing games, like Mario Kart, F-Zero, and Need for Speed, but as a motorcycle-based game, it will also feature the ability to do aerial tricks for extra speed opportunities. Each character also has their own special trick accessed by a special input. Racers *Xavier- A teenager who longs to be the world's best motorcyclist. He has orange spiky hair, and wears a proper motocross outfit. Speed- *** Drift- **** Power- *** Weight- *** Handling- **** *Kelly- An Australian-born tomboy who befriends Xavier. She has short and dirty red hair and wears a jeans vest, a red bra, very short jeans, and cowboy boots. Speed- ***** Drift- *** Power- ** Weight- ** Handling- * *Colonel- An commanding officer in the town's military. He has grey hair in a crew cut fashin and wears a tank top, camo pants, and combat boots. Speed- ** Drift- ** Power- ***** Weight- **** Handling- *** *Arson- A pimp who likes to ride his lady friends around on his precious "Babe Magnet" motorcycle. He is a bald African-American man and wears a black sweatjacket, baggy jeans, several gold chains, and basketball sneakers. Speed- **** Drift- ***** Power- *** Weight- *** Handling- **** *Kandy- A hooker who recently gained interest in Xavier for some strange reason. She has blond, long hair and wears a bikini top, blue jeans, and is barefoot. Speed- *** Drift- **** Power- * Weight- * Handling- ***** *Louie- An Italian mobster who has a connection with Xavier's father. He has a sort of Elvis-style haircut and is dressed ina black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, black dress pants, and loafers. Speed- **** Drift- ** Power- *** Weight- ***** Handling- *** *Doug- A Swiss-born gymnast who spends his public time in his favorite motorcycle. He has a ponytail, is shirtless, and wears women's pants and Vans-stylee sneakers. Speed- ** Drift- *** Power- * Weight- *** Handling- ** * Shawna- An up-and-coming female Latina rapper whose prized possession is the motorcycle her record label bought for her. She has braids that go into a short ponytail over her backwards cap, has a small gold chain, and wears an open white jacket exposing a low cut pink T-shirt, faded black jeans, and black sneakers. Speed- **** Drift- ** Power- ** Weight- * Handling- ***** *Amigo- A Latino monkey who likes to dance. Guest character from Samba de Amigo. Unlockable Speed- ***** Drift- **** Power- ** Weight- ** Handling- **** *Nemesis- An abomination created by the Umbrella Corporation. Guest character from Resident Evil. Unlockable Speed- * Drift- ** Power- ***** Weight- ***** Handling- *** Tracks *Sunset Valley *Motocross Arena *Firey Pits *Busy Suburbs *Flower Garden *North Pole *Asian Markets *Graveyard *Sandy Beach *Rain Forest *Sports Lane *Strobe Arena *Space Station *Slums *Middle East *Earth's Core *Shrubbery (Moto Combat only) *Haunted Mansion (Moto Combat only) *Gentleman's Club (Moto Combat only) *Ocean Floor (Moto Combat only) Game Modes *Grand Prix *Quick Race (1 or 2 players) *Time Attack *Moto Combat (Twisted Metal-style mode) Category:Racing Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Sega Category:Resident Evil